Lighting fixtures have existed for many years. These lighting fixtures may include chandeliers, ceiling lights, wall lights or sconces, and may include other systems such as ceiling fans which may include lights.
Light fixtures are typically mounted to junction boxes that are recessed within a ceiling or wall and mounted to a joist or wall stud. During a conventional installation of a light fixture a mounting bar is coupled to the junction box through a pair of screws. The mounting bar has a centrally located internally threaded mounting hole in which is threadably mounted an externally threaded nipple. The nipple is passed through a control hole in the light fixture mounting plate and a threaded nut is threaded onto the nipple to secure the cover plate to the mounting bar. In mounting fixtures to the ceiling or heavy wall mounted fixtures it is awkward for an installer to lift the light fixture while simultaneously performing the just described mounting task.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a light fixture mounting system which is easy for an installer to mount. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.